A new generation
by SilverEyesWolf
Summary: The story of the next generation of ninja, based around Sasuke's daughter, Amaya.
1. Found

Silver: Ok, so this is my first Naruto fanfiction.

Naruto: And why do we need to know this?

Silver: You just do. Now go do the disclaimer.

Naruto: No!

Silver: looks shocked Did you say no. Glomps Naruto

Sasuke: SilverEyesWolf does not own Naruto. It'd be a lot different if she did.

Silver: SASUKE! glomps Sasuke

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: Just start the story.

Summary: The story of The new generation of ninja, mostly based around the life of Sasuke's daughter, Amaya.

…

Kakashi stared down at the boy of the missing nin, the last of the Akatsuki, Itachi.

It wasn't something he'd expected to find. But then again they'd been finding the bodies of the other Akatsuki regularly over the last year. There'd be signs of a fight and the bodies would be in the middle of it, often surrounded by those that had followed them. The only thing missing would be the ring. No one ever found a trace of the person, or people who had massacred them.

But this one was different than the rest. There were footsteps leading away from the body. Two sets of foot steps, one bigger and the other slightly smaller. The smaller set seemed to be weighed down by something and he was willing to bet that they were helping the owner of the bigger set away from the battle ground.

They seemed to lead into the forest, so he started following. Soon he had left his colleges and was heading deeper and deeper into the woods.

…

Amaya crudely pushed her long bluish hair out of her face and started to tend her Dad's wounds. The battle had taken a lot out of him and he'd fainted from exhaustion, but he'd won. They were all dead now. Every. Last. One. Of. Them.

The wounds weren't that severe so she quickly shredded her hair ribbon and used it to bandage the shallow cuts. It was quickly done and she was about to set up camp for the night…when a twig snapped behind her.

…

Kakashi followed the trail until it reached a secluded clearing not to far from the battle site, but too far for help to reach him quickly.

There were two figures in the clearing. One was a man, lying down, obviously injured. His face was blocked from view by the young girl that was bending over him, bandaging his wounds.

He decided to get closer to observe them better before coming to a decision on what to do about them. He started forward…and stepped on a twig…which snapped.

The girl whipped around and he could finally seethe man that she had been treating. Despite time making him taller, more hansom and his hair gotten longer it was most defiantly Sasuke. Kakashi felt more surprised than he had in years and quickly brought his gaze to the girl. For the second time he was surprised.

She was quite obviously Sasuke's daughter; there was no doubt about it. Apart from o0bviously being a girl, and her hair being longer and just a shade lighter blue, she was absolutely identical to Sasuke when he was twelve; though that probably had something to do with the fact that Sasuke had always looked feminine than most boys and this girl was just that bit more masculine than most girls. But it wasn't that that made the connection the clearest. It was the eyes. The girl in front of him had Sasuke's eyes. Kakashi had little doubt that the girl had Sharingan; after all it ran in the family.

He was snapped out of his observations by the girls hoarse voice, a contrast to the smooth voice he thought she'd have, say "Leave." The one word was very effective,it put him on guard and forced him to take in the two kunais in her hands and the blood stained clothing that adorned her body. It was obvious he had to do something and quickly.

After a short schufflethe girl was knocked ubnconsious, Kakashin deftly catching her before she could quite hit the ground. It would have been a much longer fight had she not been so tired, one of which the outcome may not have been so certain. Slowly her lowered her to the ground next to his ex-student and went to fetch the others. Naruto was going to have a surprise when they got back.

…

Silver: It's done.

Sasuke: I'm unconscious…

Naruto: I'll be surprised?

Silver: Well read and Review. The next chapter will be up…soon. Probably in two weeks. I'm in France.


	2. Awakening

Silver: I'm back and covered bruises.

Naruto: Why are you bruised? Shouldn't you eat more veg?

Silver: It was an assault course. With mud, lots of mud. And rocks.

Sasuke: hn…we wouldn't have fallen.

Silver: YOU WERE MEANT TO FALL!!! Though it was a little evil to make us fall into the middle of a river. It was cold.

Sasuke: hn

Naruto: SilverEyesWolf does not own Naruto. She never has and probably never will, well she can dream.

---

The blond haired, blue eyed, rather lively Hokage was for once serious. He like the friends who surrounded him, were staring at the two unconscious figures that they were laid out on the beds in front of him.

When Kakashi had appeared in his office and insisted that he go see something that they had found, his first thought was that he'd conned the others into bringing something perverted back with them. But when they'd arrived and seen the crowd all struggling to get in the room, most of them women, he'd realised that once again he was wrong.

Now he was starring at his unconscious, injured rival, who from the look of it had at some point gained a daughter. Well, he thought to himself, either a daughter or a younger female look alike, possibly the offspring of one of the fan girls.

Hinata nudged him out of his musings before they wondered off into even more random and unlikely possibilities. It was unlikely a fan girl would have a child that looked like Sasuke, but then again there was hair dye…and cutting it couldn't be too hard.

Naruto got nudged again and this time it worked. He was pulled back to reality, only to be greeted by the mused looks of his companions. Apparently they found him spacing out amusing.

Now back, he contemplated what to do with them. In theory Sasuke should have been killed on sight but that was no longer practical. That and he didn't want the girl to try and seek revenge on him. If she was anything like Sasuke, she'd make killing him her life goal. Something that from what the retrieval team had said he had finally achieved.

He'd have to think about their fates. No doubt there was some way to get round the killing-Sasuke-and-creating-vengeful-daughter/girl-that-would-hunt-him-down-and-gain-vengance-him-thing.

…

Sakura took one look at the overcrowded hospital room and ordered them all out, even Naruto. It wasn't good for her patients though no doubt her husband, Lee, would prefer it if she wasn't alone with an unconscious Sasuke, nether now she thought about it would the large crowd of fan girls that were trying to break down the door.

That however was their problem; she'd gotten over her feelings for Sasuke years ago. Ok, so that was a lie, more like a few months ago, but that wasn't the point. Plus it didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon.

The girl however was a different story, she was starting to stir. This was why everyone had been kicked out. Chances were that she would completely freak out when she woke up.

Her weapons had been removed but they had no idea of her capabilities, nor what damage she could do when she'd woken up. It was best to play on the safe side.

…

Amaya could feel herself slowly slipping back into consciousness. She instantly started to assess her surroundings. It was warm? Fluffy? That couldn't be right. She should have been cold and stiff from sleeping outside. It almost felt like she was in a bed. But that couldn't be right; she hadn't slept in a bed for years.

Muscles tensed as she reached for her kunai. They weren't there. Her eyes snapped open as she simultaneously leapt from the bed, taking a defensive stance the moment she hit the floor.

The room was plain and white, with two beds and a few bits of other furniture but it smelt weird. One bed was a mess from her jumping out of it and the other had her dad in it, still unconscious.

Across from her dad was a pink haired woman. Instinct told Amaya that the woman was a medical nin, something her dad needed. But that didn't mean that she would trust the woman.

…

Sakura was shocked by the speed the girl moved at and by how suddenly. She hadn't even realised the girl was awake before she was standing there in a defensive stance.

She watched the girl closely as her eyes scanned the room, only to linger on Sasuke. She started towards the girl only to receive the same glare Sasuke gave her. Slowly Sakura held out her hand. "I'm Sakura. I've been looking after you and Sasuke." The glare intensified. "What's your name?"

The reply was short, "Uchiha Amaya", as Amaya grasped Sakura's hand and after a second pulled away. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the similarities between Amaya and the young Sasuke she'd known.

Sakura watched Amaya as she walked over to Sasuke, whispering one word "Dad". She hooked a necklace out from around her neck and removed one of the four round charm things, before replacing it around her neck. Then she went over to Sasuke and did the same, except instead of taking one off she put the one she'd removed on his necklace.

Sakura was confused about what was going on, but smiled anyway. It seemed important to the girl, though she couldn't understand why the charms were uneven numbers. Amaya had three charms and Sasuke had seven.

There wasn't much time to muse this as Amaya was soon gone and laying back down, a serene smile playing on her face. Slowly she slipped into sleep.

Moments later Naruto and Kakashi arrived asking if Amaya had woken up. Sakura just smiled and led them out of the room.

---

Silver: That took a while.

Sasuke: I'm still unconscious.

Silver: Yep, you wake up soon though.

Sasuke: good…

Naruto: Does he have to wake up?

Silver: Yes…


End file.
